daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirakiratter/Suzuto Ri Ann
This is Suzuto Ri Ann's Kirakiratter account. ---- Name: Suzuto Ri Ann Status: Active Followers: 274 Following: 4 ---- 2019 |-|Jan~Mar= 01/01 @BellWisteria_ wishes all a happy new year! May the days ahead bring joy and happiness to all. Start a fresh, start a new. Make sure to fulfil your new year resolutions as well. I’ll be your background support if you need it~! @BellWisteria_, Until next time. 15/01 @BellWisteria_ here again~ Half of January has gone by, have you managed to complete any of your resolutions? Are you all having fun so far? Make sure to enjoy yourselves to the fullest before things get hectic again! @BellWisteria_, Fight on!! 01/02 @BellWisteria_ sends her well wishes to all! Today is the beginning of a new month, the month of love~ It’s a cheesy topic so I won’t touch it. Valentines is around the corner, have you reserved your chocolates? @BellWisteria_, Pursue your love~ 14/02 @BellWisteria_ shoots cupid’s arrow! Happy Valentines everyone! I pray that your loved ones will feel blessed today~ @BellWisteria_, Have I shot your heart? 01/03 @BellWisteria_ wishes the best health to all! March has arrived, spring is coming~ I can’t wait for April to come!! I’m sure almost everyone is hyped about meeting classmates and friends again, right? @BellWisteria_, Spring is around the corner. 15/03 @BellWisteria_ is back with another post~ How is everyone lately? I’m slightly under the weather as I’m down with a flu, but I hope everyone else is doing great! May the gods bless you all with the best health!! @BellWisteria_, Out the door. |-|Apr~Jun= 01/04 @BellWisteria_ here again~! I’m back in school today. And it’s April Fools, be sure to joke around, don’t make your jokes to extreme. Do state it’s a prank later on as well~ @BellWisteria_, Happy April Fools! 14/04 @BellWisteria_ wishes everyone a blessed day ahead~ How is everyone? I'm doing great so far. Life has it's ups and downs but it's pretty exciting to face certain challenges. I don't have much to say today, but well, it's just a brief update. @BellWisteria_, Have fun ya'll~ 03/05 @BellWisteria_ apologises for the late post! I've been busy the past two days with some issues so I didn't post. But today, I bring you fresh news from the school notice board! Believe it or not, Luminous Code and 2Skies are holding a collab live titled 'Luminous×Skies Collaboration Live~!' Be sure to get your tickets fast~ @BellWisteria_, Taking off into space! 17/05 @BellWisteria_ here again~ I seem to be two days late per post this month ^^" But well, you all know the reason why~ Same as the years before, I've turned one year older! Yep, today's my birthday. And I'm now 14~ This year's b'day is pretty simple, just cake and me. So yeah~ @BellWisteria_, Happy day, happy life~! 01/06 @BellWisteria_ wishes you all happy mid-year! Hey hey hey! It's June. Which means mid-year! Time's flying quite quickly~ I hope everything's has been good for you like how it has been for me. Stay safe and healthy everyone!! @BellWiateria_, Good day to you! 16/06 @BellWisteria_ asks how everyone is? Is everyone doing good? I sure hope so! It's getting hotter recently, Summer is dawning on us! Be sure to drink lots of water everyone! Also, the Dramatic Cup has started, and I've landed in group 4~ Be sure to keep an eye out for us :) @BellWisteria_, Stay healthy, stay steady! |-|Jul~Sep= 01/07 @BellWisteria_ wishes everyone happy summer holidays! How’s everything going? Good I hope. I’ll be staying in Japan as usual, I might travel down to Kyoto and/or Osaka this time though. Maybe a day trip to both. I’ll update everyone soon~ @BellWisteria_, Remember to do your holiday homework! 19/07 @BellWisteria_ has come to check another day in~! How are your holidays going? Wonderful I hope! Anyways, I’ve just returned from my day trips to Kyoto and Osaka, thus this month’s post was delayed. I had fun meeting some of you all in the areas, I’ll be uploading some pictures from my trip soon, so stay tuned! @BellWisteria_, Having fun~!! 01/08 @BellWisteria_ wishes you happy months ahead! Happy one day early to my elder sister! Tomorrow’s August 2, and another birthday shall cross! A happy birthday to all you August children! Have a blessed day ahead~! @BellWisteria_, May luck and prosperity come your way! 13/08 @BellWisteria_ has returned for August post #2! How’s life for everyone going? I’m doing good, and I hope you are all well and healthy as well! Ah~ Time sure flies, September is drawing close. Well, have a good rest and sleep well! Be sure not to become a panda - though, they are cute. @BellWisteria_, Has run out of ideas for a signing off :O 01/09 @BellWisteria_ here again~ Hello hello! It's now September! Teacher's Day is coming up, have you prepared your gifts? I've got pretty simple ones really. as long as you do your best in your studies and whatnot, that'd be the best present you can give your teachers~ @BellWisteria_, Until next time~ 20/09 @BellWisteria_ has returned! Okay maybe not returned. Yeah, I kinda forgot about the mid-month post. I beg your pardon for that! So how's everyone doing? I hope everyone's okay!! For most, examinations are prolly around the corner, but don't give up kay? Nothing is impossible cuz the very word spells out 'I'm Possible'. Fighting, fighting!! All the best to everyone! @BellWisteria_, Wishes you all the best! |-|Oct~Dec= 01/10 @BellWisteria_ here~ It's Octoberrr, yayy~! So cuz Halloween is round the corner, this month's post will be at the start and at the end so yeap. Well, pumpkin season is coming and so is autumn! As most will know, I love autumn cuz the weather and the colours. I'm looking forward to trick-or-treating the most though. Albeit, it'll only happen nearer the end of the month. Anyways, this season will prolly be the festivities starting. There's the Festival of Lights just a few days before Halloween, so yeah :) @BellWisteria_, That's a long post >///< 29/10 @BellWisteria_ has arrived to wish all a Happy Halloween! Okay fine, it's a day after tmr, but hey. Two days in advance won't kill anyone. Anyways~ How are all of you doing? I'm doing great I guess~ The Festival of Lights was 2-3 days ago. I had fun trotting around. Pictures as usual are at the end of the post, after the signing off~ Well, everyone, be sure to have fun tick-or-treating tomorrow!! @BellWisteria_, Gimme some treats or I'll pull a trick on you! 02/11 @BellWisteria_ is here again~ So my last post was eh like 4 days ago hahahaha. So there isn't much to update my feed today. So have some Halloween Pictures~ Wait, opp- I seem to have a habit of using 'so' a lot. Three in a row hehehe. Also, don't kill me when you see the pictures. Heads up for those who are hungry~ Well, toodles for now, I'll see you all in a week or two's time! @BellWisteria_, Has just left the chatroom. 13/11 @BellWisteria_ wishes her elder sister a Happy 18th Birthday! Mi Ann, you're now a legal adult hahahaha! There isn't much for today's post except a HBD wish. Anyways, sister, fighting for your exams. May you do well in all!! @BellWisteria_, HBD, sister Mi~! 01/12 @BellWisteria_ sends her well wishes to all! It's December now you all!! And thus the countdown begins! 24 days more to Christmas~ Sighs, this year went by quite quickly. Christmas is the last festivity of the year so eepp! Though I don't receive many presents now, it's still a time of joy. I mostly look forward to the food at the family gatherings~ Whatever starts well will end will right? Happy December everyone! @BellWisteria_, Time to go~ 24/12 @BellWisteria_ has descended back in Fukouka~ Its Christmas Eve, and so I've returned back to my home for the weekends~ Tomorrow will be Christmas, and the year will end 6 days after that. I'll be here with my family till New Year, so yeah~ There'll be plenty of food related posts coming up soon~ So everyone, beware!! For starters, let's leave some of today's meal pictures! Brace your stomach people! Anyways, Merry Christmas in advance~ @BellWisteria_, The pictures are after this :)) 2020 |-|Jan~Mar= TBA |-|Apr~Jun= TBA |-|Jul~Sep= TBA |-|Oct~Dec= TBA Category:User:CrystalSora Category:Kirakiratter Category:Suzuto Ri Ann